Grandma's House
by mccord-moments
Summary: The McCords make the trip To Pittsburgh to visit Henry's parents as his mother's health declines. One Shot


**AN: Campus was closed Tuesday and Wednesday, so I thought this up. It was typed after I walked to and from class, today in a RealFeel of -40F (Awful). This was supposed to be more of a Family Fluff thing, but you can judge.**

The sun peeked through the clouds over the gloomy, industrial Pittsburgh neighborhood when the five McCords arrived in the late afternoon. It was Midsummer in a city that had once been vibrant, thriving, possibly. There had been better days when the sun shone free. However, those days were more than a few yesterdays ago. Economic uncertainty was the new phase. Trouble and hardship were the consequence. The grey gloom swept over the city and hung in the air as the City's command on steal slowly diminished.

One thing was certain, however: the old McCord house still looked the same. It was one of the lasting joys for Henry whenever he visited his parents, no matter where he went in the world. He could bet on coming back to the same house. It was always that brief intoxication of nostalgia that kept him going as he crossed the threshold.

"Be good for the kids please," Elizabeth reminded her husband as she opened the passenger-side door of the suburban. "Yes, thank you for reminding me, Mommy," He mocked. Henry threw his hands in the air but quickly grabbed Elizabeth's arm, and she turned back. "Will you be okay?" He looked into her eyes earnestly. These trips were always sacrificial for the two of them, especially for her, but Elizabeth's belief in family had necessitated these draining visits. "For the kids, honey... and for your Mom," She winked at him before getting out of the car completely.

He huffed and sat back in the chair. Henry had tuned those dark thoughts out of his mind along the road; tuning in the sound of his children's laughter and bickering, instead. Over the last three years, his mother was diagnosed with lymphoma which had recently relapsed. It was difficult to tell which visit would be their last together. He had faced reality before and he didn't know if he could do it again—this time felt all too real. "Babe?" Her voice brought him back.

"Yeah," He swallowed, "I'm coming."

"Best behavior," He heard her say as he stepped out onto the driveway. Elizabeth in 'mom-mode' never got old. She had her special glance and glare as she looked between the children. It was particularly helpful in settling their son, who, at nine-years-old, was particularly hyper. But then it had it's magic for the sixteen-year-old, as well. Henry looked over at Stevie. She stood back from her mother and siblings—determined to distinguish herself from the "children." Henry could see that she was nervous, she never was much good at hiding her emotions. Although, he was too. He knew that when he entered, he would be entering a house of sadness and pain. It was never enjoyable to watch his parent's as they faded away. With every visit something was different and something was gone. He didn't want to face it. He wanted to protect himself. If he turned away he could protect his memories, memories of when his family—however dysfunctional—made sense. He couldn't bear to watch his mother fall apart.

"Well don't just stand there," Patrick shouted from the porch, "Come on, let's go!" Alison and Jason took his invitation as they bolted up the drive. "There you are!" He smiled, "Look how much you've grown!" Henry let out an angry sigh as he walked behind his wife.

"Relax, Henry"

"He just had to wind them up," He sighed once more.

"Already mad, Dad?" Stevie teased.

"Why aren't you up there?" He jostled his daughter's arm, "Go on, you heard Grandpa." Henry took his wife's hand and watched as Stevie tried her best to avoid running while she ran. They had to admit there was some enjoyment in watching Stevie attempt to control her child-like instincts.

"Elizabeth," Patrick greeted.

"Pat," She smiled, "How are you?"

"A lot better now that we have those kids of yours here, Kathleen sure appreciates it."

"Dad," Henry stuck out his hand, wanting to fast-track the small talk.

"Henry; your mom's looking forward to seeing you. It's been about a year."

"I am too," Henry replied through a shaky smile, "... can we come in?" Henry could already tell this was going to be a long day.

"Of course" Patrick nodded and opened the door further, "Henry, don't give me… any of that…" But Patrick cut his correction short as Henry and Elizabeth walked passed. The kids were in. Their shoes were in the front entrance. Elizabeth groaned as she noticed that Jason had kicked his in two directions, "Let's not make a mess," she shouted, hoping that her children were somewhere close-by.

They were. The three McCord children were in the adjoining kitchen, looking shy and awkward as they stood quietly across from Shane and Sarah. "Go over there, say hello," Elizabeth laughed as she stumbled in on the scene. "They did; just a little shy" Shane informed, standing from the table. "Are you shy?" She cooed as she ran her hand through Jason's hair. He immediately reached up to take her hand, but Elizabeth opted to hug her brother-in-law instead. "Maureen won't be here, today," Shane whispered.

"She won't," She was truly surprised, "Well, I'm offended and relieved... where's Kathleen?"

"Oh, she should be down. She was tired earlier and took a nap, she'll be down," Shane assured.

"Fair enough," Elizabeth shook her head before moving her attention to Sarah.

"Hi, Aunt Elizabeth!"

"It's been forever!" Elizabeth squealed as she embraced her niece.

"Still a bit over the top," Stevie smiled at her cousin.

"Then why aren't you over here?" Elizabeth asked, turning to glare at her daughter.

"...Because we were waiting for you."

"Well, c'mon, you… and Ali… get over here," She would at least try to orchestrate some bonding and conversation between the cousins, and she thought it mattered a bit more in Maureen's absence. In compliance with their mother's demands and their own secret longing, Stevie and Alison walked across the linoleum.

"Where's Kath?" Patrick's voice boomed as he and Henry stepped into the room.

"Still upstairs," Shane replied.

"She'll be down," Patrick assured the room before sitting down at the table. Elizabeth crossed over to her husband and son. Henry had that look on his face that told her he had just gotten an ear-full from his father. "How'd it go?" She slid her hands around his arm and leaned against him.

"I'll tell you later," His voice was rough and quiet.

"Just relax, babe," she sighed, letting a calming hand run down his arm. She couldn't tell if the constant reminders were any help, but then, they weren't only for him. She looked up at his face—his jaw clenched—and smiled, "Maureen won't be here today." Henry's lips creased into a smile and he let out a small laugh. "And Erin?" He asked.

"I didn't ask" Elizabeth admitted, "I just assumed she was running late." Henry kicked Jason's foot, "What's this one doing over here? Jase, why don't you go over by Grandpa." Jason looked up at his father with hesitant eyes. "Go on," He patted his son's shoulder. Jason looked over to Elizabeth "Go keep your Grandfather company," She smiled. Their son bit his lip and sighed before walking the short distance to his Grandfather. "He'll be running around this place in no time," Henry commented as he watched his father scoop his son up onto his lap. "I think nine's getting to be too old for this," Patrick laughed.

"You know he can sit in his own chair, Dad."

"Hey, Henry, they're only young once."

Everyone in the room went still as they heard commotion from the floor above. "Grandma's up!" Alison announced with excitement.

"That she is," Patrick sounded.

The stillness remained as the McCord Matriarch slowly descended the stairs. She was surprisingly mobile, in light of her condition. As Henry listened to the slow pacing of her steps, he turned back through the living room and waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"I've got this, darlin'" His mother assured. He laughed. She was still fiercely independent, always preferring to do things her own way—still his mom. If he was honest, she didn't look as faded as she had before. Her hair was never going to be the slick mop of grey it once was, but it was growing back. Although, he could hear it in her voice, strained and weak. "Give me some space, Hen," she said as she reached the final step, "I'll be in the kitchen in a second… I'll meet you in there." He followed his mother's orders, as was customary—smiling to himself and savoring her stubbornness.

"Hi, all!" Kathleen greeted, gently leaning against the dining room table.

"Hey, Momma," Patrick's voice boomed above the chorus. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Does he have to be like this in front of the kids?" He grumbled.

"I think it's sweet," Elizabeth leaned back against Henry, "Besides… she's blushing."

"Fun for—" He cut his remark short as his mother walked toward them.

"I need a proper 'Hello,' Henry."

"Hi, Mom," He backed away from Elizabeth and kissed her cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"Better; but that's a conversation for later on. Elizabeth," She beamed, "Thank you for bringing my grandchildren."

"Of course, Kathleen," Elizabeth replied as she wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law.

"I love you, honey," She said as she held Elizabeth's cheek, and Elizabeth's eyes glistened. As much as she found it difficult to head to Pittsburgh, she loved and admired her mother-in-law. She was the force that kept tensions at bay, and share in the hardships of marrying into the McCord family. "Why don't you all come in here? I'm not moving," Kathleen laughed as she smoothed out the tablecloth. "Come on, kids," Henry called out.

"All of us together. How long has it been? A year?"

"Pat." His wife warned. She glanced at her grandchildren all around the same table as Shane, Henry, and Elizabeth stood behind. "I can't believe how much you've all grown," She gushed. "Yeah, Sarah and Stevie can almost vote," Patrick added.

"We're both driving right now," Stevie informed.

"See, Pat, more important."

"I'm just saying, honey. You have to take stalk of this in a union household."

"Anyways… Alison," Henry chimned in, "Do you have anything to tell Grandma and Grandpa?"

"... We might be getting a new horse," Alison suggested in excitement. This was not what Henry had in mind. Patrick's eyes fixed upon his son. "The horse thing, Henry… I just can't see it."

"Well we have horses," He asserted.

"That sounds very nice, Ali," Kathleen smiled before shooting a quick glare at her husband. Her gaze turned to her grandson. "Jay, I haven't got my kiss…" Jason sat in his chair for a moment as every pair of eyes in the room fell upon him. He sank in the seat and then got up. Rounding the table, he placed the traditional kiss on his grandmother's cheek, and she pulled him in close to her. "My Favorite, Jay," She whispered in his ear as she ruffled his hair, "I think there's a cookie in the kitchen for you, under the microwave. He was off.

"... Have Sarah say it," Alison whispered a little louder than the three girls would have liked. The adults looked at their end of the table. "Say what?" Patrick asked.

"Um…" Sarah began, "Can the three of us head upstairs?"

"Can you take Jase?" Elizabeth asked."

"No, no, let them have their girl-time," Kathleen insisted. The girls didn't waste time, they took their cue and headed upstairs.

"They good, Jase?" Henry asked as his son came back from the kitchen, trying to hide the evidence of an extra cookie. He walked into his Henry's arms, taking a few mindless swings at his father's chest. "Ow," Henry played along, "Watch it, big man, or I might just have to get you." Jason took another swing. Henry was quick to flip him around, hold him by his feet, and deposit his giggling son on the couch. He knew his wife would be glaring at him, but at least his parents and brother were laughing. Henry locked eyes with Elizabeth."Lighten up, honey" He flashed a smile. "Yeah, Lighten up, Mom," Jason laughed with his toothy grin from behind the couch. Henry enjoyed using his kids as a distraction, no matter how foolish it made him look. Although, when he looked over at his mother again, her face was full of sadness—the seriousness of this trip was back. He rushed over to her. She cupped his face and simply whispered, "We need to talk." Henry took hold of his mother's hand. It wasn't like him to leave the room unannounced, but that's what he did.

Not wanting to take her all the way upstairs, Henry took her into the small closet off of the main floor which used to double as her sewing room. "I didn't want to do this now," She sighed once Henry had closed the door. "You have something to tell me."

"Yes, but.. later. There's dinner to cook… and—

"I need to know, I need to know. I saw the look you gave me out there." He lead her to the small stool in the corner. "Sit, Mom."

"It's not," She cleared her throat," It's not easy watching all of you and knowing this… I've," She cleared her throat.

"You stopped treatment," He looked into her eyes. It all made sense. His face tightened.

"Yes," She said sweetly, "This is hard, but it's good for me, Hen."

"Okay," He tried to shake his head reassuringly as he bit his lip, but she caught his chin.

"It's okay, you don't have to like it. His eyes glistened.

"It's what you want," His lip quivered, "We'll be okay. Really, Mom… Let's… Let's go get dinner ready. He offered a hand and out of reluctance, she took it.

They entered the living room to find that the girls returned, everyone was back together again. "Almost ready," Patrick announced, "Lasagna, Henry, your favorite." It wasn't. Though Henry didn't have the heart or time to respond. He felt his son pulling on his hands, dragging himself from behind. "Enough, Jase." Jason only laughed and tightened his grip.

"I said stop it, Jason!" His voice was loud and stern as he threw his hands out of his son's hold. The anger in his eyes met his son's tears. Everyone's eyes fell on the pair. "Okay, okay," She rubbed her husband's back. "Jase, there's a seat by Grandma." Elizabeth lead Henry to the seat next to her. With an arm wrapped around his shoulders, she leaned in, "Want to tell me what that was all about?" He shook his head.

"My mom ended treatment."


End file.
